Every year millions of dollars are spent on advertising. However, companies are always looking for new ways to advertise their products or services. Furthermore, professional sports leagues use their advertising revenues to pay the players on the teams in the leagues and to pay for other operating expenses. For example, soccer leagues typically place advertising signs around the field and NASCAR® drivers place advertising on their vehicles and on their clothing. Like any other business, the sports leagues are always looking for new and improved ways to obtain advertising revenue.
Accordingly, a new method of advertising is desired.